


Get lost

by marginaliana



Series: a ficlet for every GT episode [5]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, TGT series 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: "It's starting to rain, though, Hammond," Jeremy said.





	Get lost

The fog was cold, and Jeremy had to admit that he was, in fact, just a little bit worried. They'd survived worse than this before, of course, but that was before Richard's knee. He was hobbling a little already, and they had ages to go. There was nothing to do about the driving, but the humidity certainly wasn't going to be good, either.

"It's starting to rain, though, Hammond," Jeremy said. He was – mostly – trying to be helpful. As much as he liked taking the piss, he was genuinely fond of his little pikey friend. Quite fond. The trouble was, Richard didn't seem to appreciate his help very much.

"Yes, I know!"

Jeremy tried again. "Have you got a jacket?"

"No!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned away towards the camera car. "You've got a blanket, right?" he said quietly. "Or a spare coat or something?" 

A coat was magically produced from the depths of the Land Rover; Jeremy gave the donor an approving nod and mentally marked him for a nice bonus. Richard was bent over his engine, and he started when Jeremy dropped the coat onto his shoulders.

"What the—"

"Your moaning is tedious," Jeremy said, but he felt a surge of warmth when Richard flashed him a grin.

"I'm impressed," Richard said. "You're not being a complete cock."

"Only a little bit of a cock."

"Yes, well, that's how I know the world isn't ending."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and nudged Richard with his shoulder. "You going to be all right?" he asked. "With your old man knee and everything?"

"Mine's still not as old as yours," Richard said, nudging back. "But yeah. Might want a soak when we get to the hotel, but I'll be fine."

Jeremy tried not to picture Richard in the bath and failed miserably. "Put that coat on, idiot," he said, and watched pointedly as Richard slipped it all the way on.

"Get lost," Richard said, still smiling, although the smile had gone a little brighter than normal. A little more… intense. More breathtaking.

Or maybe Jeremy was imagining it. Was he going to make a fool of himself if he said something? Was he just going to make a fool of himself in general? That wouldn't be a surprise.

Richard nudged him again, casting a sideways look at the fog. "Shouldn't be difficult to get lost, actually."

Jeremy thought he was pretty damn lost already, but that was inevitable and had been from the start.


End file.
